Console (Dragon Age II)
The developer console is an in-game command line tool that allows you to perform functions which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc.). Enabling the console There are currently two ways to enable the console. Only editing the DragonAge2Launcher.xml game file seems to work for the Steam version Making a shortcut Make a shortcut to your "DragonAge2.exe" file (typically located in the C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age II\bin_ship folder) on your desktop, Start Menu, or wherever. Right click on the shortcut, choose properties, then add the following to the end of line in the "Target" field: ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' — it should look something like this: : "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age II\bin_ship\DragonAge2.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the hyphen. By editing a game file Another option is to edit the file …\Dragon Age II\data\DragonAge2Launcher.xml (i.e., within your Program Files folder). This will allow you to run the game from its normal shortcut, but requires you to edit a game file. This should be done carefully. Make a backup of the file, first. Then, find the line :' The line below should be something like this: :' Add an attribute arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" to it make it read : For Mac users, locate the file in your user library by going to Library/Application Support/Dragon Age II/config Right click to open the file with Text Edit and after the line AppDefaults\\DragonAge2.exe\\transgaming copy and paste the following: "cmdlineadd" = "-enabledeveloperconsole" To the end of ~/Library/Application Support/Dragon Age II/config Accessing the console Open the file "\BioWare\Dragon Age II\Settings\KeyBindings.ini" in your 'My Documents' folder. Open the file in Notepad, then find the line that says "OpenConsole_0=Keyboard::Button_X" (GRAVE is default, change X to any button that is not already used in the game). You can also leave it as "Keyboard::Button_GRAVE" and then use the "backtick" character, which is located under the tilde. For Steam it seems binding the console to Tilde doesn't work for some people. Try binding the console to F6 if all other options failed. --- It seems that, at least in the Direct Download edition from EA, the tilde button is called Kanji. Editing the line to "OpenConsole_0=Keyboard::Button_Kanji" allows one to open the console as normal, using the same button. Important Note: Every command typed in the console will be invisible, however, you can see if it's active by typing bound keys (such as trying to move your character or open your inventory), which would normally not work in console mode. The fonts.erf patch from DA:O that was previously used to make the console visible does not appear to work in DA:II. Once you've got everything set, press the assigned key to activate the console and type in the code followed by on your keyboard. The easiest code to check if it's working is runscript zz_upgrade, as this code will pop open the enchantment screen no matter where you are in the game. General console commands *'runscript healplayer' ~ Gives health to entire party *'runscript injury remparty' ~ Removes all injuries from party *'runscript injury remall' ~ removes all injuries from the selected party member *'runscript addmoney X' ~ Adds copper in the amount of X, i.e.; 10000 = 1 Gold piece *'runscript killallhostiles' ~ Destroys all enemies. Be careful here because this can break scripted encounters and can potentially block progress. *'runscript addxp X' ~ Adds experience in the amount of X *'runscript pc_immortal' ~ You will still lose health, but not die *'runscript cheat' ~ Give all party members a white-glow effect with white dust spray out when you move, temporarily raises party's defence by a significant value, however, damage is still taken. (needs clarification) *'runscript zz_upgrade' ~ Opens the enchantment window *'runscript zz_app_debug' ~ Opens the Approval debug window to set Approval rates and Romance flags (this doesn't work for Sebastian, you must use his personal zz_seb_debug command) *'runscript zz_supercrit player' ~ Adds 1000 Stamina and Health, 50 Dexterity and Strength to Hawke. Note that this effect is irreversible. Once you use this, you cannot pick up loot. **This effect is irreversible, but the extra attribute points may be redistributed using the Maker's Sigh. **To achieve this effect with any companion, prefix the chosen companion's name with gen00fl_ in place of player. ex: runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_anders *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value' ~ Gives you a 180 sec. buff where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1 being str, 2 dex, etc. in order) and value is the amount by which you want the buff to raise it *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib -value' ~ Same as above but subtracts from the Attribute value. (The minus sign needs to be typed in next to the number, ie; -50) *'runscript bowlingforferelden' – This command surrounds you with a ball of energy and allows you to knock around nearly any NPC (party members included) like bowling pins. Be sure to save before you do this, as it may have unintended consequences (pushing NPCs into unreachable areas for example). Wears off after 50 seconds. *'runscript zz_party' - Resets and adds a couple of the core party members (Aveline, Anders, Isabela). Further testing is required. *'runscript zz_ave_debug' - Aveline's debug (set approval, jump to dialogs, set plot flags) *'runscript zz_and_debug' - Anders' debug *'runscript zz_bet_debug' - Bethany's debug *'runscript zz_car_debug' - Carver's debug *'runscript zz_fen_debug' - Fenris' debug *'runscript zz_isa_debug' - Isabela's debug *'runscript zz_mrl_debug' - Merrill's debug *'runscript zz_seb_debug' - Sebastian's debug *'runscript zz_vrc_debug' - Varric's debug *'runscript zz_otl_debug' - Jump to char/plot for On the Loose. *'runscript zz_lgt_debug' - Light Content Debug - Debug for various side quests. *'runscript zz_mer_debug' - Debug for the Merchant quests *'runscript zz_mag_debug' - Debug for various main plot mage/templar quests *'runscript zz_qun_debug' - Debug for various main plot qunari quests *'runscript zz_qcr_debug' - Debug for the Qunari Crisis (Act II end plot and variables) *'runscript zz_mcr_debug' - Debug for the Mage Crisis (Act III end plot and variables) *'runscript zz_per_debug' - Debug for Hawke's personality/dialogue tone. Displays current tone and allows full reset. *'runscript chargen warrior XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX warrior *'runscript chargen mage XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX mage *'runscript chargen rogue XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX rogue **'(Beware: Changing your characters class resets your characters appearance to the default.) *'runscript zz_vault_debug''' *'runscript zz_rdr_debug' *'runscript zz_rdr start | goto | daynight | set | get | talk' *'runscript zz_rdr start 1' *'runscript zz_rdr start 2' *'runscript zz_rdr start 3' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto warehouse' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto ambush' *'runscript zz_rdr goto hideout' *'runscript zz_rdr goto stash' *'runscript zz_rdr goto finale' *'runscript zz_dae' - a master script that allows modification of most every other debug script, provided the right variables are entered. At each level of the menu, the script will create a popup with the applicable variables for that level; ie, "runscript zz_dae" will tell you you can enter "show" as a variable, and typing "zz_dae show" will show you you can enter "tone" as a variable, hence "zz_dae show tone" will display your current personality. Similarly, "zz_dae tone humorous" will add one point to your humorous tone counter. **''' Options''' ***'Hire' character - Replaces last character in the active party with character (Isabela, Fenris, etc.) ***'Fire' character - Removes character from the active party. ***'Goto' | Hitown | Lotown | Dock | Keep | Bar (Act) | Night - Teleport to specified map, as it appears in the specified act. May trigger cutscenes or quests (current quests don't seem to change) ***'Daynight' ***'Set' (plot) (flag) (value) - Set plot flag to specified value (assuming) ***'Get' (plot) (flag) - ***'Show' | Area | Tone | Creature (tag) - Displays specified information. ***'Tone' Humorous|Aggressive '' - Shows the current dominant tone (same for each option) ***'Talk''' | (tag)|(name) Initiates conversation with selected character. No idea what the options for tag are, or what they mean. *'runscript zz_dae_debug' ~ Modify your party, Act/Area/Plot jumps, and Map debugging **'Edit Party' ~ you edit your party members and even bring back your long lost sibling. This seems to work so far in Act 1 just make sure you always keep the original survivor in your party so you get the various dialog cues *'runscript appearance #' ~ Changes character appearance. To undo this type "runscript appearance -1". This will revert the appearance change. For example: type "runscript appearance 12030" to become Qunari.' -- List of Appearance #'s -- *'15 PC - Human, Male''' *'16 PC - Human, Female' *'17 PC Home - Human, Male' *'18 PC Home- Human, Female' *'1000 Follower - Anders' *'1001 Follower - Anders - Dark' *'1010 Follower - Aveline' *'1011 Follower - Aveline - Kirkwall Guard' *'1012 Follower - Aveline - Kirkwall Guard Captain' *'1020 Follower - Bethany' *'1021 Follower - Bethany - Warden' *'1022 Follower - Bethany - Circle Mage' *'1023 Follower - Bethany - Fake' *'1030 Follower - Carver' *'1031 Follower - Carver - Warden' *'1032 Follower - Carver - Templar Knight' *'1040 Follower - Fenris' *'1041 Follower - Fenris' *'1050 Follower - Isabela' *'1051 Follower - Isabela' *'1060 Follower - Merrill' *'1061 Follower - Merrill - Secondary' *'1070 Follower - Varric' *'1071 Follower - Varric - Upgraded' *'1072 Follower - Varric (No Crossbow)' *'1080 Follower - Dog (Summon)' *'10000 NPC - Unique - Flemeth' *'10002 NPC - Unique - Cassandra' *'10003 NPC - Unique - Orsino' *'10004 NPC - Unique - Qunari Slave Mage' *'10005 NPC - Unique - Bartrand' *'10006 NPC - Unique - Alistair, King' *'10007 NPC - Unique - Meredith' *'10008 NPC - Unique - Zombie Mom' *'11000 NPC - Unique - Flemeth (Dragon)' *'12000 NPC - Human, Male' *'12001 NPC - Human, Female' *'12002 NPC - Human, Male (Child)' *'12003 NPC - Human, Female (Child)' *'12010 NPC - Dwarf, Male' *'12020 NPC - Elf, Male' *'12021 NPC - Elf, Female' *'12030 NPC - Qunari, Male' *'12031 NPC - Qunari, Male - Unibody' *'20100 Creature - Darkspawn - Hurlock (Trooper)' *'20101 Creature - Darkspawn - Darkspawn Emissary (Devastator)' *'20102 Creature - Darkspawn - Hurlock with cross-bow (Trooper)' *'20103 Creature - Darkspawn - Ogre (Bruiser)' *'20200 Creature - Beasts - Spider, Giant (Trooper)' *'20201 Creature - Beasts - Mabari (Trooper)' *'20202 Creature - Beasts - Dragonling (Trooper)' *'20203 Creature - Beasts - Dragon (sub-Boss)' *'20204 Creature - Beasts - High Dragon (Devastator)' *'20205 Creature - Beasts - Strider (Boss)' *'20206 Creature - Beasts - Spider, Poisonous (Trooper) *'20207 Creature - Beasts - Spider, Corrupted (Trooper)' *'20208 Creature - Beasts - Spider, Monstrous (Boss)' *'20209 Creature - Beasts - Double Dragon (Boss)' *'20300 Creature - Carta - Assasin (Assassin)' *'20301 Creature - Carta - Thug (Trooper)' *'20400 Creature - Mages - Circle Highmage (Devastator)' *'20401 Creature - Mages - Circle Mage - Male (Trooper)' *'20402 Creature - Mages - Blood Mage - Male (Trooper)' *'20403 Creature - Mages - Apostate (Trooper)' *'20404 Creature - Mages - Circle Mage - Female (Trooper)' *'20405 Creature - Mages - Blood Mage - Female (Trooper)' *'20500 Creature - Coterie - Alchemist (Devastator)' *'20501 Creature - Coterie - Member (Assassin)' *'20502 Creature - Coterie - Thug - Male (Trooper)' *'20503 Creature - Coterie - Archer - Male (Trooper)' *'20504 Creature - Coterie - Thug - Female (Trooper)' *'20505 Creature - Coterie - Archer - Female (Trooper)' *'20600 Creature - Dalish - Assassin (Assassin)' *'20601 Creature - Dalish - Warrior - Male (Trooper)' *'20602 Creature - Dalish - Archer - Male (Trooper)' *'20603 Creature - Dalish - Warrior - Female (Trooper)' *'20604 Creature - Dalish - Archer - Female (Trooper)' *'20800 Creature - Demon - Abomination (Trooper)' *'20801 Creature - Demon - Pride Demon (Bruiser)' *'20802 Creature - Demon - Desire Demon (Commander)' *'20803 Creature - Demon - Rage Demon (Assassin)' *'20804 Creature - Demon - Shade (Trooper)' *'20805 Creature - Demon - Pride Demon B (Bruiser)' *'20806 Creature - Demon - Pride Demon C (Bruiser)' *'20900 Creature - Golems - Gate Guardian (Boss)' *'20901 Creature - Golems - Gate Guardian Slave (Trooper)' *'20902 Creature - Golems - Stone Golem (Boss)' *'21000 Creature - Kirkwall Guards - Commander (Commander)' *'21001 Creature - Kirkwall Guards - Guard - Male (Trooper)' *'21002 Creature - Kirkwall Guards - Guard - Male Archer (Trooper)' *'21003 Creature - Kirkwall Guards - Guard - Female (Trooper)' *'21004 Creature - Kirkwall Guards - Guard Archer - Female (Trooper)' *'21200 Creature - Profane - Rubble Golem V1 (Trooper)' *'21201 Creature - Profane - Rubble Golem V2 (Trooper)' *'21202 Creature - Profane - Rock Wraith (Boss)' *'21300 Creature - Qunari - Arishok (Boss)' *'21301 Creature - Qunari - General (Commander)' *'21302 Creature - Qunari - Thralled Mage (Devastator)' *'21303 Creature - Qunari - Warrior (Trooper)' *'21304 Creature - Qunari - Archer (Trooper)' *'21400 Creature - Raiders - Assassin (Assassin)' *'21401 Creature - Raiders - Raider - Male (Trooper)' *'21402 Creature - Raiders - Reaver - Male (Trooper)' *'21403 Creature - Raiders - Archer - Male (Trooper)' *'21404 Creature - Raiders - Raider - Female (Trooper)' *'21405 Creature - Raiders - Reaver - Female (Trooper)' *'21406 Creature - Raiders - Archer - Female (Trooper)' *'21500 Creature - Templars - Meredith (Boss)' *'21501 Creature - Templars - Seeker (Assassin)' *'21502 Creature - Templars - Templar - Male (Trooper)' *'21503 Creature - Templars - Templar Captain (Commander)' *'21504 Creature - Templars - Templar Archer - Male (Trooper)' *'21505 Creature - Templars - Templar - Female (Trooper)' *'21506 Creature - Templars - Templar Archer - Female (Trooper)' *'21600 Creature - Tevinter Slavers - Slaver (Trooper)' *'21601 Creature - Tevinter Slavers - Slaver Mage (Devastator)' *'21602 Creature - Tevinter Slavers - Slaver - Female (Trooper)' *'21700 Creature - Thugs - Street Thug (Trooper)' *'21701 Creature - Thugs - Street Thug - Female (Trooper)' *'21800 Creature - Undead - Arcane Horror (Devastator)' *'21801 Creature - Undead - Revenant (Commander)' *'21802 Creature - Undead - Corpse (Trooper)' *'21803 Creature - Undead - Corpse Archer (Trooper)' *'21804 Creature - Undead - Harvester Head (Boss)' *'21805 Creature - Undead - Harvester (Boss)' *'22000 Creature - Mercenaries - Mercenary - Male (Trooper)' *'22001 Creature - Mercenaries - Mercenary Archer - Male (Trooper)' *'22002 Creature - Mercenaries - Mercenary - Female (Trooper)' *'22003 Creature - Mercenaries - Mercenary Archer - Female (Trooper)' *'23000 Creature - Invisible - Human Male''' *'30000 Ambient NPC - Buzzard Gliding' *'30001 Ambient NPC - Buzzard Perch' *'40000 Cinematics - Flemeth' *'50800 Follower - Sebastian Vael' *'700000 Summon Mabari Dog Companion Debug Commands Codes below allow for approval to be added or removed, set Romance/Friendship/Rivalry Flags plus a few others. (The option to add/remove approval isn't currently working in Merril's Debug Menu. However, using runscript zz_app_debug will allow you to edit her approval.) *'runscript zz_and_debug''' *'runscript zz_mrl_debug' *'runscript zz_vrc_debug' *'runscript zz_ave_debug' *'runscript zz_fen_debug' *'runscript zz_isa_debug' *'runscript zz_bet_debug' *'runscript zz_car_debug' *'runscript zz_seb_debug' Note: Approval modification will cease to have any effect once Friendship/Rivalry has been locked in. Savegame Import Debug Script *'runscript zz_vault_debug' opens the Savegame Import Debug Script, which allows you to display the "current world state", i.e. the data that was imported from Dragon Age: Origins. Note that as of patch 1.01 several problems with the import function have not yet been fixed. Some events, e.g. romances, are either not imported properly or at least not displayed accurately (see the discussion on the bioware forums for further details and possible unofficial solutions). Talent Editing Commands These commands offer the powerful ability to customize your character, your companion skill trees, and more. One of the more fun things you can do with this is turn your character into a custom class by adding and removing individual talent trees. This is recommended over using the class change codes mentioned later, as they can cause game scripting problems. To modify a character, they must be in your party and selected under your direct control. *runscript addtalent XXX ~ add talent XXX to selected character *runscript removetalent XXX ~ remove talent XXX from selected character There are a vast number of codes that can be used to modify your character. You can add talents from different trees or classes without the tree or class unlocked. The largest unformatted list resides in the Raw Talent Codes section, but more detailed analysis can be found further below. To add a tree, search in the Class Talent Trees and following sections and add it to your desired character, including base talent tree specialization bonuses and any additional talents you might want. This in effect gives you bonus talent points. There is a limit of 12 talent trees that you can have in your ability sheet before the display starts having layout problems. This limit includes your Mabari Warhound talent (700000). You can remove unwanted trees with the runscript removetalent command, which can be useful to hide the tree (and stay within the 12 tree limit on your abilities screen) but allow you to continue using the talents within -- except in the case of the Mabari Warhound. If you do this, make sure you have copied the ones you want to use into your quick bar or you will have to re-add the tree to access them again. You will be unable to drag and drop abilities onto your action bar until the removed tree is made visible again by using runscript addtalent and the appropriate tree code. If you use these codes at the beginning of the game after you generate your character, be sure to leave room for your three class specialization talents which will appear at the end of Year One. You may choose to remove them afterwards depending on your desires. Talent Code Examples *runscript addtalent 109000 - Show the Reaver specialization tree on your ability sheet *runscript addtalent 109001 - Activate the Base Talent for the Reaver tree *runscript removetalent 307000 - Hide the Force Mage talent tree from your ability sheet *runscript addtalent 307030 - Add the Force Mage talent Fist of the Maker Basic Talent Codes *'numbers 2-8' ~ add a blank command to command slot 1 so move that aside to another command slot first. It has a faint black outline and most of the time when you mouse over it is shows (null) for the command. These do various things like TEST_MELEE, TEST_SET_TRAP, etc. *'numbers 10-15' ~ seem to add injuries to your char'' *'numbers 100-10000' ~ have no known useful effect. *'1 adds a funky attack command' ~ if you click this in explore mode you do damage to yourself. *'6 adds champion's refresh (behavior tbd)' *'700000' adds Summon Mabari to your first slot. Removing it removes it from both your quick bar and from your talent tree. Raw Talent Codes * /Talent codes has talent codes dumped from the 2da file * See the below for a more human readable dissection of the codes Class Talent Codes Adding a class with these codes will cause you to retain your initial talents, with access to the new class talent trees. For example, if you are a Mage and you add Rogue, you will keep your Mage spells. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add Rogue specialization options, allowing a type of dual-classing. *''Add Warrior Class'' - 100000 *''Add Rogue Class'' - 200000 *''Add Mage Class'' - 300000 Notes: *You are treated as your original class with respect to plot except in the following ways: **The brother or sister companion may not have dialog if you add the class talent, that triggers them differently than your original class. They will still be there, the one who isn't however, will have dialog even though they aren't standing there with the party. ***One can change the brother/sister command with the runscript zz_dae_debug command to modify the party but: For triggered scenes with dialog, the game seems to trigger the companion based on the last class added. ***For example, if you start off with a rogue, but add the mage class: all triggered scenes will have the brother/sister companion based on the mage class. If they aren't in your party, their dialog will still play, but they will not be physically there. This is even with using the runscript zz_dae_debug command. It seems to be hardcoded. We can only wait for people to mod the game in hopes of changing this. **If your class change causes you to switch brother/sister you will get a minor progress blocker in the Birthright quest where you need to go back to your house and speak with your sibling to advance the quest. Use the following work around: **#Travel to the house **#Activate the console and input runscript zz_car_debug or zz_bet_debug depending on whether you need to talk to Carver or Bethany **#Choose option 2 - Set At Base **#Talk to them and it will let you advance the quest *Classes can be removed with runscript removetalent *If you add more than one class the class with the lowest number seems to override higher number ones *Adding classes in different orders can increase your hp and mana pool. *If you have already changed your class, you should remove it before you add a new one. *Through clever switching of classes you can do things like use both the tome of arcane power and tome of physical technique to add extra bonus points to your Hawke Class Talent Trees For each class, x01000 through x10000 correspond to subspecs. Advanced subclasses are from x07000 to x10000. Companion character specific subclasses are located from x11000, x12000 and above as DLC characters are added. By default, each tree will be added without an invested specialization point. To activate the Base Talent in any given tree, change the last digit in the sequence to a 1. Doing this will allow you to spend gained ability points in it as you see fit. Be sure to read Talent Editing Commands for important information regarding usage and limitations. Quick reference for each tree is as follows: *Warrior: *:101000 - Weapon and Shield; 102000 - Two-Handed; 103000 - Vanguard; 104000 - Defender *:105000 - Warmonger; 106000 - Battle Master; 107000 - Templar; 109000 - Reaver; 110000 - Berserker *Rogue: *:201000 - Dual Weapon; 202000 - Archery; 203000 - Sabotage; 204000 - Specialist *:205000 - Scoundrel; 206000 - Subterfuge; 207000 - Shadow; 208000 - Duelist; 210000 - Assassin *Mage: *:301000 - Elemental; 302000 - Primal; 303000 - Spirit; 304000 - Arcane; 305000 - Entropy *:306000 - Creation; 307000 - Force Mage; 308000 - Spirit Healer; 309000 - Blood Mage *Companion Character subclasses: *:111000 - Guardian (Aveline); and 112000 - Tevinter Fugitive (Fenris) *:211000 - Swashbuckler (Isabela); and 212000 - Marksman (Varric) *:311000 - Vengeance (Anders); and 312000 - Dalish Pariah (Merrill) *DLC Companion Character subclasses, currently limited to: *:213000 - Royal Archer (Sebastian) See below to reference specific talents within each tree. ' -Dog- Summon Mabari ' ---- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110314171112/dragonage/images/c/c8/Summon_Mabari.png :;Summon Mabari - 700000 If you did not use the Dog, then You can add 1 more Talent Tree Summon Mabari is automatically added to Hawke's list of abilities upon installing The Black Emporium. Using it summons Dog. Warrior Talent Trees ---- ''' - 101000 tree (101001 base talent point) :;Shield Bash - 101010 ::'Pummel - 101011 :;'Assault - 101020 ::'Battery - 101021 :;'Scatter - 101030 ::'Disperse - 101031 :;'Shield Defense - 101040 ::'Shield Wall - 101041 :;'Perception - 101050 :;'Safeguard - 101060 ' - 102000 tree (102001 base talent point) :;Mighty Blow - 102010 ::'Shattering Blow - 102011 ::'Killer Blow - 102012 :;'Scythe - 102020 ::'Reaper - 102021 :;'Whirlwind - 102030 ::'Tornado - 102031 ::'Cyclone - 102032 :;'Giant's Reach - 102040 :;'Sunder - 102050 ' - 103000 tree (103001 base talent point) :;Cleave - 103010 ::'Claymore - 103011 :;'Assail - 103020 ::'Besiege - 103021 :;'Control - 103030 ::'Command - 103031 :;'Might - 103040 ::'Muscle - 103041 :;'Destroyer - 103050 :;'Massacre - 103060 ' - 104000 tree (104001 base talent point) :;Stonewall - 104010 ::'Bulwark - 104011 :;'Turn the Blade - 104020 ::'Raise the Guard - 104021 ::'Steady the Foot - 104022 :;'Elemental Aegis - 104030 ::'Elemental Shroud - 104031 :;'Adament - 104040 :;'Resilience - 104050 :;'Resolute - 104060 ' - 105000 tree (105001 base talent point) :;Taunt - 105010 ::'Bellow - 105011 :;'Pommel Strike - 105020 ::'Pommel Blow - 105021 :;'Tremor - 105030 ::'Quake - 105031 ::'Aftershock - 105032 :;'Bravery - 105040 ::'Bravado - 105041 ::'Bravura - 105042 ' - 106000 tree (106001 base talent point) :;Rally - 106010 ::'Unite - 106011 :;'Bolster - 106020 :;'Second Wind - 106030 ::'Last Push - 106031 ::'Deep Breath - 106032 :;'Battle Synergy - 106040 ::'Fearless Synergy - 106041 ::'Hero's Synergy - 106042 :;'Deep Reserves - 106050 ' - 107000 tree (107001 base talent point) :;Holy Smite - 107010 ::'Righteous Smite - 107011 ::'Staggering Smite - 107012 :;'Cleanse - 107020 ::'Cleansing Wave - 107021 ::'Lasting Cleanse - 107022 :;'Silence - 107030 ::'Lingering Silence 107031 :;'Righteous Strike - 107040 :;'Annulment - 107050 ' - 109000 tree (109001 base talent point) :;Devour - 109010 ::'Voracious - 109011 ::'Insatiable - 109012 :;'Sacrificial Frenzy - 109020 ::'Sustained Frenzy - 109021 :;'Aura of Pain - 109030 ::'Frenzy of Pain - 109031 ::'Torrent of Pain - 109032 :;'Blood Frenzy - 109040 :;'Fervor - 109050 ' - 110000 tree (110001 base talent point) :;Adrenaline - 110010 ::'Adrenaline Rage - 110011 ::'Adrenaline Rush - 110012 :;'Barrage - 110020 ::'Unrelenting Barrage - 110021 ::'Resilient Barrage - 110022 :;'Berserk - 110030 ::'Endless Berserk - 110031 ::'Savage Berserk - 110032 :;'Death Blow - 110040 '''Rogue Talent Trees ---- ' - 201000 tree (201001 base talent point) :;Backstab - 201010 ::'Perforate - 201011 ::'Murder - 201012 :;'Explosive Strike - 201020 ::'Merciless Strike - 201021 :;'Twin Fang - 201030 ::'Reversed Grip - 201031 :;'Lacerate - 201040 ::'Maim - 201041 :;'Unforgiving Chain - 201050 ' - 202000 tree (202001 base talent point) :;Pinning Shot - 202010 ::'Rapid Pinning Shot - 202011 ::'Disorienting Shot - 202012 :;'Bursting Arrow - 202020 ::'Shattering Arrow - 202021 ::'Smoking Arrow - 202022 :;'Archer's Lance - 202030 ::'Punishing Lance - 202031 :;'Hail of Arrows - 202040 ::'Storm of Arrows - 202041 ' - 203000 tree (203001 base talent point) :;Rush - 203010 ::'Charge - 203011 ::'Blitz - 203012 :;'Miasmic Flask - 203020 ::'Improved Formula - 203021 :;'Fatiguing Fog - 203030 ::'Overpowering Fog - 203031 ::'Impenetrable Fog - 203032 :;'Confusion - 203040 ::'Chaos - 203041 ' - 204000 tree (204001 base talent point) :;Speed - 204010 ::'Lightening Speed - 204011 ::'Energizing Speed - 204012 :;'Precision - 204020 ::'Precise Attack - 204021 ::'Precise Criticals - 204022 :;'Power - 204030 ::'Stunning Power - 204031 ::'Slashing Power - 204032 :;'Harmony - 204040 ' - 205000 tree (205001 base talent point) :;Goad - 205010 ::'Corral - 205011 :;'Back-to-Back - 205020 ::'Invisible Friend - 205021 :;'Armistice - 205030 ::'Truce - 205031 :;'Brand - 205040 :;'Blindside - 205050 :;'Twist the Knife - 205060 :;'Follow-through - 205070 ' - 206000 tree (206001 base talent point) :;Stealth - 206010 ::'Silent Running - 206011 ::'Camouflage - 206012 :;'Evade - 206020 ::'Tactical Withdrawal - 206021 :;'Chameleon's Breath - 206030 ::'Chameleon's Cloud - 206031 :;'Ambush - 206040 :;'Lingering Shroud - 206050 :;'Subtlety - 206060 ' - 207000 tree (207001 base talent point) :;Inconspicuous - 207010 ::'Indiscernible - 207011 ::'Imperceptible - 207012 :;'Decoy - 207020 ::'Sturdy Decoy - 207021 ::'Rigged Decoy - 207022 :;'Pinpoint Precision - 207030 :;'Disorienting Criticals - 207040 :;'Predator - 207050 :;'Shadow Veil - 207060 ' - 208000 tree (208001 base talent point) :;Vendetta - 208010 ::'Blood Feud - 208011 :;'Throw the Gauntlet - 208020 ::'To the Death - 208021 ::'Cutting Barbs - 208022 :;'Parry - 208030 ::'Riposte - 208031 ::'En Garde - 208032 :;'Sure Strikes - 208040 :;'Evasive Maneuvers - 208050 ' - 210000 tree (210001 base talent point) :;Pinpoint Strikes - 210010 ::'Relentless Strikes - 210011 :;'Assassinate - 210020 ::'Annihilate - 210021 ::'Overkill - 210022 :;'Mark of Death - 210030 ::'Enduring Mark - 210031 ::'Mark of Doom - 210032 :;'Devious Harm - 210040 :;'Bloodlust - 210050 '''Mage Talent Trees ---- ' - 301000 tree (301001 base talent point) :;Winter's Grasp - 301010 ::'Winter's Blast - 301011 :;'Cone of Cold - 301020 ::'Deep Freeze - 301021 :;'Fireball - 301030 ::'Searing Fireball - 301031 :;'Firestorm - 301040 ::'Apocalyptic Firestorm - 301041 :;'Pyromancer - 301050 :;'Elemental Mastery - 301060 ' - 302000 tree (302001 base talent point) :;Stonefist - 302010 ::'Golem's Fist - 302011 :;'Petrify - 302020 ::'Desiccate - 302021 :;'Chain Lightning - 302030 ::'Chain Reaction - 302031 :;'Tempest - 302040 ::'Strikes Twice - 302041 :;'Rock Armor - 302050 :;'Galvanism - 302060 ' - 303000 tree (303001 base talent point) :;Spirit Bolt - 303010 ::'Spirit Strike- 303011 :;'Dispel Magic - 303020 ::'Transmutation - 303021 :;'Walking Bomb - 303030 ::'Corrosive Walking Bomb - 303031 ::'Virulent Walking Bomb - 303032 :;'Death Syphon - 303040 ::'Death Vortex - 303041 :;'Spirt Mastery - 303050 ' - 304000 tree (304001 base talent point) :;Mind Blast - 304010 ::'Stunning Blast - 304011 :;'Barrier - 304020 ::'Arcane Fortress - 304021 :;'Crushing Prison - 304030 ::'Paralyzing Prison - 304031 :;'Arcane Shield - 304040 ::'Arcane Wall - 304041 ::'Elemental Shield - 304042 :;'Elemental Weapons - 304050 ' - 305000 tree (305001 base talent point) :;Hex of Torment - 305010 ::'Death Hex - 305011 :;'Horror - 305020 ::'Despair - 305021 :;'Misdirection Hex - 305030 ::'Shackling Hex - 305031 :;'Sleep - 305040 ::'Coma - 305041 :;'Entropic Cloud 305050 ::'Death Cloud - 305051 ' - 306000 tree (306001 base talent point) :;Glyph of Paralasys - 306010 ::'Glyph of Binding - 306011 :;'Heal - 306020 ::'Greater Heal - 306021 :;'Glyph of Repulsion - 306030 ::'Glyph of Defiance - 306031 :;'Haste - 306040 ::'Great Haste - 306041 :;'Heroic Aura - 306050 ::'Valiant Aura - 306051 ' - 307000 tree (307001 base talent point) :;Pull of the Abyss - 307010 ::'Edge of the Abyss - 307011 :;'Telekinetic Burst - 307020 ::'Telekinetic Blast - 307021 :;'Fist of the Maker - 307030 ::'Maker's Hammer - 307031 ::'Maker's Fury - 307032 :;'Gravitic Ring - 307040 ::'Gravitic Sphere - 307041 :;'Unshakable - 307050 ' - 308000 tree (308001 base talent point) :;Group Heal - 308010 ::'Unity - 308011 :;'Revival - 308020 ::'Refusal - 308021 ::'Renewal - 308022 :;'Healing Aura - 308030 ::'Faith - 308031 ::'Radiance - 308032 :;'Vitality - 308040 :;'Second Chance - 308050 ' - 309000 tree (309001 base talent point) :;Sacrifice - 309010 ::'Grim Sacrifice - 309011 :;'Hemorrhage - 309020 ::'Paralyzing Hemorrhage - 309021 :;'Grave Robber - 309030 ::'One Foot In - 309031 :;'Bloodslave - 309040 ::'Blood Spatter - 309041 :;'Blood Magic - 309050 ::'Bloodlust - 309051 '''Companion Talents ---- ' tree (Aveline) - 111000 (111001 base talent point) :;Bodyguard - 111010 ::Elite Bodyguard - 111011 :;Retaliation - 111020 ::'Retribution - 111021 :;Thick Skin - 111030 :;Serve And Protect - 111040 :;Watchful Eye - 111050 :;Immovable - 111060 ::'Unstoppable - 111061 :;Indomitable - 111070 ''' (Fenris) - 112000 tree (112001 base talent point) :;Spirit Pulse - 112010 ::Spirit Flux - 112011 :;Lyrium Ghost - 112020 ::'Lyrium Specter - 112021 :;Deflect - 112030 :;Kindred Spirits - 112040 :;Enemy of my Enemy - 112050 :;Veneer of Calm - 112060 :;Battle Tempo - 112070 :;Inner Reserves - 112080 ' (Isabela) - 211000 tree (211001 base talent point) :;All Hands On Deck - 211010 ::Shore Leave - 211011 :;Savvy - 211020 ::'Buccaneer's Savvy - 211021 :;Sea Legs - 211030 :;Thumbs Up - 211040 :;Thumbs Up(Hawk) - 211041 :;Stick in the Mud - 211050 :;Across the Bow - 211060 ::'Below the Waterline - 211061 :;Experienced Hand - 211070 ''' (Varric) - 212000 tree (212001 base talent point) :;Rhyming Triplet - 212010 ::Nameless Graces - 212011 :;Kickback - 212020 ::'Backlash - 212021 :;Well-Oiled - 212030 :;Authorized Biographer - 212040 :;Unauthorized Biographer - 212050 :;Bianca's Song - 212060 ::'Embellishment - 212061 :;Overtime - 212070 ''' (Anders) - 311000 tree (311001 base talent point) :;Martyr - 311010 :;Vengeance - 311020 ::Wrath - 311021 :;Swift Justice - 311030 :;Blood of my Enemy - 311040 :;Eye to Eye - 311050 :;No Compromises - 311060 :;Panacea - 311070 :;Aid Allies - 311080 :;Regroup - 311090 ''' (Merrill) - 312000 tree (312001 base talent point) :;Ensnare - 312010 :;Stone's Throw - 312020 :;Wrath of the Elvhen - 312030 ::Arlathan's Grace - 312031 ::'Loss of the Dales - 312032 :;Solidarity - 312040 :;Outcast - 312050 :;Blood of the First - 312060 :;Wounds of the Past - 312070 ::'Deep Wounds - 312071 'DLC Companion Talents ---- ' (Sebastian) - 213000 tree (213001 base talent point) Requires The Exiled Prince DLC :;Arrow of Judgement - 213010 :;Wounding Arrow - 213020 ::Debilitating Arrow - 213021 :;Righteous Chain - 213030 :;Disciple's Discipline - 213040 :;Man of the Cloth - 213050 :;Man of the Crown - 213060 :;Holy Precision - 213070 :;Guardian Angel - 213080 :;Maferath's Advance - 213090 '''Tallis - Mark of the Assassin DLC214000 tree (214001 base talent point) Requires Mark of the Assassin DLC *Do not know the Talent Names! Just the codes...Feel free to fix this up, because I suck at it!!! ;214010 Cover Up ;214020 Clock :214021 Dagger ;214030 Drop Dead :214031 Dead Drop :214032 Magic Touch ;214040 Hard to Get ;214050 Poise *Once again, I don't exactly know what I'm doing in regards to making it look nice..just copying what's above this to my best so feel free to fix it up. Thanks Quest/Companion Fixes/Workarounds Merrill's Companion Quest - Act 3 There's a bug that prevents Merrill's Quest to be done. When Merrill is visited at her home, a cutscene immediately takes place. However, this is due to a bug/glitch, and will prevent getting her quest later on. The resolution is below. # runscript zz_mrl_debug # Select Main Quest # Select Act 3 # Select 1 - Start Merrill Notify. Quest has officially began, and Merrill can now be contacted in her home and quest can be obtained/completed. It is recommended that quests 'A Talking To' and 'On The Loose' are performed prior to using the console commands to stay with the chronology, and avoid immediate termination of those quests. Isabela's Companion Quest - Act 3 There is a relatively common bug where Isabela's quest cannot be received in Act 3 Hawke Estate. To fix this: # runscript zz_isa_debug # You should find yourself in a menu. Select Plot. # Select No rest for the Wicked. Act 3. # Select Jump to Plot Point. # Select First Velasco Encounter. A couple of dialogues are missed, but quest can be obtained. Aveline's Companion Quest - Act 3 There is a bug where Aveline's armor uprgade, Deflecting Joints Guardsman Pattern, can not be found on Jeven. I didn't find any other way to fix this, then this little workaround: # Get AddItem-Mod from here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/307/index/6577690 # Open console # Type in "runscript additem gen_im_cns_flu_aveline_04.uti" * Alternatively you can download an unofficial bug fix here Adding Items The Dragon Age 2 console has no built-in command to add items, but there is a mod that adds one. It can be found at the following location, along with installation instructions and a list of all items (though it does not have descriptions of the items): http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/307/index/6577690 Syntax: *'runscript additem item value' ~ Where item is the item code and value is the amount of items to add. For example, type "runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti 20" to add 20 fake Champion's Armor (Warrior) helmets to your inventory. There is a second mod that adds a "Visual Add Item" command. It allows you to screen for words in names of items or parts of item codes, so it is very useful when you don't know the item code: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/307/index/6587675 Syntax for item name screening: *'runscript vaddin filter' ~ Where filter contains part of the name of the item you are searching for. For example "runscript vaddin champion" would yield a "container" opening with all items containing the word "Champion" in their title. (Such as Warplate of the Champion) Syntax for item code screening: *'runscript vaddi filter' ~ Where filter contains part of the item code of the item you are searching for. For example "runscript vaddi level" would yield a "container" opening with all items which have an item code containing the word "level." (Such as gen_im_cns_pot_level_01.uti (Maker's Sigh)) Notes * Adding Varric's Marksman talent tree via talent code will disable archery. Even if you remove it the archery stays locked. I have found no way to reverse this. FIX: Do not enable 212001 base talent point in Marksman. Categoty:Editing Categoty:GFF Editor Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides